Revenge
by belac lover15
Summary: Max decides to give Sam, her abusive ex, a little payback with a Taylor Swift Song. I OWN NOTHING. James Patterson Does!


**Hey guys, **

**I decided to write this, because I'm listening to Taylor Swift's "Better than Revenge". This song inspired me, because I am reading a story where Sam abuses Max, so Enjoy.**

Max POV:

"Sam, I'm tired of you hitting me!" I scream at him

"Well, I'm your boyfriend. I can do whatever I want to you." He calmly states.

"No, you can't" I scream at him. I know I'm right, but he's just so stubborn and hurtful.

"Whatever, I'll talk to you, when you're not yelling." He exits my house and opens the door to his 97' Chevy. He stops, rolls down the window, and says:

"By the way, Max, I cheated on you with Lissa Cummings.

I watch him drive away, then slam the door. I allow myself to cry for a minute, before I clean myself up. I call Nudge and my sister Ella, after I go to my room. We are in the same house, so they knock. I tell them to make me look hot. I decide to sing a song at our karaoke bar. I call Fang and ask him to the club to dance with me at 9. He says yes.

I hang up. The time is 7:30. Nudge and Ella tell me to take a shower. I wash my body, hair, and shave. They put me in a robe and push me into a chair and spin me around. I feel them put stuff on my eyelid, eye line, and cheeks. They hand me an outfit. It's a black and white very short skirt. I wouldn't normally wear it, but I'm getting back at Sam. Time for a little revenge. They give me a low cut blouse and open grey jacket. They give me some long white socks with 4" heels. It was a perfect outfit to get back at Sam. They give me a fedora to complete the look. I look in the mirror. I look, dare I say it, sexy. I have a smoky eye going on, with some pink blush and black eyeliner. I text Sam:

(**Sam, **_Max)_

_I forgive you. I love you. Can you meet me at the karaoke bar? _'I threw up in my mouth at that lie'

**Sure, babe. I love you too. I see you in 15**

_Kk. See you later._

I go to my cool, fast Lamborghini that I inherited when my dad died. I drive to Fang's house. I knock on the door and wait. I open the door and my breath gets caught in my throat. Fang has on a black muscle t-shirt with nice black jeans, and some nice converse all stars. He looks me up and down with love and desire in his eyes. I blush and look away. I haven't told you dear readers, is that I'm IN LOVE with my best friend. After I'm done with Sam, I will ask Fang out. I think he feels the same. I ask him:

"Are you ready?" I ask

"Yeah. Let's go. I t's 8:30 and it takes 25 minutes to get there."

Fang and I walk to my car. Of course, like any straight boy, tells me I have a nice car and asks me to show him my engine later. I roll my eyes and giggle, but say yes.

~25 minutes later~

I pull up into a front parking space. I go inside and I see Sam. He doesn't see me yet, so I go to the DJ. I ask him if I can sing my song. He says yes and to get on stage. I get up there, and I call Sam out, I say:

"I'm Max and I would like to sing a special song for my abusive ex-boyfriend. Hi Sam! I hope you get the message after this song I wrote just for you.

The DJ plays the track and I start to sing:

**Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"**

Ha!  
Time for a little revenge

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but I always get the last word  
Whoa

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do  
I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

"I hope I made myself clear, Sam. Toodles!"

I walked off stage very gracefully. I went past Sam. They started to play my favorite song, Krewella: Alive, so I asked Fang to dance. We stayed that way for a few songs. He went behind me. I put my hands on the back of his neck. I grinded with him. He LOVED it. I went to get a drink. Just then, 1,ooo miles by Vanessa Carlton. Fang came up to me with a look of love with such intensity, that I couldn't look away. He asked if I wanted to dance. I told him yes.

He pulled me to the middle of the floor. He pulled me close. I put my head on his shoulder and my arms around his neck. He put his head on top of mine with his arms around my waist. We just swayed. It was so ROMANTIC! I love Fang even more now, which I didn't think was possible.

After the song, he took me outside. I asked:

"Is the something wrong, Fang?"

"No. Can I tell you something?" He said this very seriously

"Sure. Shoot."

"Max, I like... you. I wanted to tell you on the off chance that you may feel the same."

My heart skipped a beat, and then melted! I was finally having my wildest dream of Fang confessing his love for me coming true. I was ECSTATIC!

He took my silence as a sign of rejection. He looked sad, and started to walk away. I realized what he thought. I pulled him back, turned him to face me, and stood on my tiptoes and crashed my mouth against his. 'Even in heels, Fang is still taller than me. It wasn't gentle, but it was full of the love I felt for him. He looked shocked, then eagerly responded. He ran his tongue on my bottom lip. I shivered in pleasure and he smirked into the kiss. I gladly opened my mouth. He gently prodded his tongue into his mouth. It was HEAVEN. We broke away after a few minutes.

"Max, will you be my girlfriend?"

"One condition though."

"What?" He asked this curiously

"When we make out, you kiss me like that."

He smirked and said "So, you like how I kiss then?"

"No."

"But you jus-"

"I don't like it, I LOVE it."

"Okay." He kissed me again, but it was more tender and sweet. We decided to go home. I told him goodnight. He kissed me on the cheek. I grabbed my key and opened the door. My mom was standing there, looking shocked. It was probably because I had a ginormous smile on my face. She asked:

"What happened?" "Was that Fang?"

"Nothing, mom." I kissed her goodnight and went to bed. I dreamed on my knight in black armor. I smiled.


End file.
